Prior known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,176 is a surgical operating table, which is particularly intended for shoulder operations. The surgical operating table comprises a platform for the patient. The platform has a plurality of portions capable of being pivoted relative to each other, including a back support with two shoulder cut-out modules in connection therewith. The shoulder cut-out modules are releasably secured to the back portion by means of two straight support rods, said rods extending downwardly from the shoulder cut-out module and being inserted in a securing process into straight guide sleeves of the back support. The shoulder cut-out module is locked in place (and respectively unlocked) with a tightening knob in engagement with the sleeve.
A problem with the above-described surgical table is a shoulder cut-out module securing mechanism; the shoulder cut-out modules are removed by pulling the same out of the back support in the same plane therewith. With a patient present on the surgical operating table, his/her shoulder is resting against the shoulder cut-out module, whereby procedures related to the shoulder cut-out module must be conducted with caution and there is nonetheless a risk of touching and moving the shoulder, which is not desirable from the standpoint of a patient and a surgical procedure. Hence, patient safety is not at high level.
Another drawback is that the support rods of a shoulder cut-out module must be relatively lengthy in order to achieve reliable attachment. Accordingly, the removal and insertion process of a shoulder cut-out module involves a long motion distance, making the procedure inconvenient to perform and claiming a lot of space.
A problem is also presented by the fact that releasing and reinserting a shoulder cut-out module obviously requires the work input of two attendants in order to perform the procedure safely.